The Fourteen Worlds
by Mr. Stick and Figure
Summary: A evil beyond imagination is brewing and it's up the heroes of the Fourteen Worlds to stop it. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
 **The Sorting Hat's Warning**

 **AN: This is the first chapter in my Seven Worlds crossover. Includes Harry Potter, Hobbit, Star Wars, Spiderwick, Pirates of the Caribbean, Chronicles of Narnia, and Alice in Wonderland, 2010. This chapter takes place in Chapter eleven of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, Hobbit belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, Star Wars belongs to George Lucas, Spiderwick belongs to Tony Diterlizzi, Pirates of the Caribbean belongs to Disney, The Chronicles of Narnia belong to C.S. Lewis, Alice in Wonderland, 2010, belongs to Tim Burton and Disney, The Three Musketeers (2011 film) belongs to Alexandre Dumas, Sherlock Holmes, 2009, belongs to Warner Bros. and Arthur Conan Doyle, Divergent Trilogy(movie based) belongs to Veronica Roth, Hunger Games(movie based) belongs to Suzanne Collins, Maze Runner(movie based) belongs to James Dashner, and The Jungle Book, 2016, belongs to Disney.**

* * *

Harry did not want to tell the others that he and Luna were having the same hallucination, if that was what it was, so he said nothing about the horses as he sat down inside the carriage and slammed the door behind him. Nevertheless, he could not help watching the silhouettes of the horses moving beyond the window.

"Did anyone see that Grubbly-Plank woman?" asked Ginny. "What's she doing back here? Hagrid can't have left, can he?"

"I'll be quite glad if he has," said Luna. "He isn't a very good teacher, is he?"

"Yes, he is!" said Harry, Ron, and Ginny angrily.

Harry glared at Hermione; she cleared her throat and quickly said, "Erm...yes...he's very good."

"Well, we think he's a bit of a joke in Ravenclaw," said Luna, unfazed.

"You've got rubbish sense of humor then," Ron snapped, as the wheels below them creaked into motion.

Luna did not seem perturbed by Ron's rudeness; on the contrary, she simply watched him for while as though he were a mildly interesting television program.

Rattling and swaying, the carriages moved in convoy up the road. When they passed between the tall stone pillars topped with winged boars on either side of the gates to the school grounds, Harry leaned forward to try and see whether there were any lights on in Hagrid's cabin by the Forbidden Forest, but the grounds were in complete darkness. Hogwarts Castle, however, loomed ever closer: a towering mass of turrets, jet-black against the dark sky, here and there a window blazing fiery bright above them.

The carriages jingled to a halt near the stone steps leading up to the oak front doors and Harry got out of the carriage first. He turned again to look for lit windows down by the forest, but there was definitely no sign of life within Hagrid's cabin. Unwillingly, because he had half hoped they would have vanished, he turned his eyes instead upon the strange, skeletal creatures standing quietly in the chill night, their blank white eyes gleaming,

Harry had once before had the experience of seeing something that Ron could not, but that had been a reflection in a mirror, something much more insubstantial than a hundred very solid-looking beasts strong enough to pull a fleet of carriages. If Luna was to be believed, the beasts had always been there but invisible; why, then, could Harry suddenly see them, and why could Ron not?

"Are you coming or what?" said Ron beside him.

"Oh...yeah," said Harry quickly, and then joined the crowd hurrying up the stone steps into the castle.

The entrance hall was ablaze with torches and echoing with footsteps as the students crossed the flagged stone floor for the double doors to the right, leading to the Great Hall and the start-of-term feast.

The four long House tables in the Great Hall were filling up the under the starless black ceiling, which was just like the sky they could glimpse through the high windows. Candles floated in midair all along the tables, illuminating the silvery ghosts who were dotted about the Hall and the faces of the students talking eagerly to one another, exchanging summer news, shouting greetings at friends from other Houses, eyeing one another's new haircuts and robes. Again Harry noticed people putting their heads together to whisper as he passed; he gritted his teeth and tried to act as though he neither noticed nor cared.

Luna drifted away from them at the Ravenclaw table. The moment they reached Gryffindor's, Ginny was hailed by some fellow fourth years and left to sit with them; Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville found seats together about halfway down the table between Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor House ghost, and Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, the last two of whom gave Harry airy, overly friendly greetings that made him quite sure they had stooped talking about a split second before. He had more important things to worry about, however: He was looking over the students' heads to the staff table that ran along the top wall of the Hall.

"He's not there."

Ron and Hermione scanned the staff table too, though there was no real need; Hagrid's size made him instantly obvious in any lineup.

"He can't have left," said Ron, sounding slightly anxious.

"Of course he hasn't," said Harry firmly

"You don't think he's... _hurt_ , or anything, do you?" said Hermione uneasily.

"No," said Harry at once.

"But where is he, then?"

There was a pause, then Harry said very quietly, so that Neville, Parvati, and Lavender could not hear. "Maybe he's not back yet. You know- form his mission- the thing he was doing over the summer for Dumbledore."

"Yeah... yeah, that'll be it," said Ron, sounding reassured, but Hermione bit her lip. looking up and down the staff table as though hoping for some conclusive explanation of Hagrid's absence.

"Who's _that_?" she said sharply, pointing toward the middle of the staff table.

Harry's eyes followed hers. They lit first upon Professor Dumbledore, sitting in his high-backed golden chair at the center of the long staff table, wearing grey robes and a dark grey tassel hat. Dumbledore's head was inclined toward the woman sitting next him, who was talking into his ear. She looked, Harry thought, like somebody's maiden aunt: squat, with short, curly, mouse-brown hair in which she had placed a horrible pink Alice band that matched the fluffy pink cardigan she wore over her robes. Then she turned her face slightly to take a sip from her goblet and he saw, with a shock of recognition, a pallid, toadlike face and a pair of prominent, pouchy eyes.

"It's that Umbridge woman!"

"Who?" said Hermione.

"She was at my hearing, she works for Fudge!"

"Nice cardigan," said Ron, smirking.

"She works for Fudge?" Hermione repeated, frowning. "What on earth's she doing here, then?"

"Dunno..."

Hermione scanned the staff table, her eyes narrowed.

"No," she muttered,"no, surely not..."

Harry did not understand what she was talking about but did not ask; his attention had just been caught by Professor Grubbly-Plank who had just appeared behind the staff table; she worked her way along the very end and took the seat that ought to have been Hagrid's. That meant that the first years must have crossed the lake and reached the castle, and sure enough, a few seconds later, the doors from the entrance hall opened. A long line of scared-looking first years entered, led by Professor McGonagall, who was carrying a stool on which sat an ancient wizard's hat, heavily patched and darned with a wide rip near the frayed brim.

The buzz of talk in the Great Hall faded away. The first years lined up in front of the staff table facing the rest of the students, and Professor McGonagall placed the stool carefully in front of them, then stood back.

The first years' faces glowed palely in the candlelight. A small boy right in the middle of the row looked as though he was trembling. Harry recalled, fleetingly, how terrified he had felt when he had stood there, waiting for the unknown test that would determine to which House he belonged.

The whole school waited bated breath for the Sorting Hat's song. But it stood there, motionless. Professor McGonagall turned to Dumbledore with a concerned look as the Hat moved slowly and sang in a low voice (Hoist the Colors, Pirates of the Caribbean, with a twist):

 _The warlock and his men_

 _stole the squib from her bed,_

 _and bound her in her bones..._

 _These lands be ours, and by the powers_

 _where we will, we'll roam_

 _Yo ho, all hands_

 _cast the spells high._

 _Heave ho, witches and wizards_

 _never shall we die._

 _Some men have died and some are alive_

 _and others sail on the sea._

 _With keys to the cage_

 _and the devil to pay_

 _we lay to the Keeper's green_

 _Yo ho, flick together_

 _cast the charms high_

 _Heave ho, witches and wizards_

 _never shall we die._

 _The fireworks have been raised,_

 _from their papery grave,_

 _see its shining tone._

 _A call to all; pa_ _y heed the sqauil,_

 _and turn your wands home._

 _Yo ho, defend together_

 _block your curses high_

 _Heave ho, witches and wizards_

 _never shall we die._

 _Yo ho, cast together_

 _cause your jinxes straight._

 _Heave ho, witches and wizards_

 _Never shall we plight_

 _The warlock and his men,_

 _stole the squib from her bed..._

And the Hat became motionless once again. Instead though of the usual applause, there was only whispers.

"Branched out a bit this year hasn't it?" asked Ron.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"I wonder if it's ever given this warning before?" wondered Hermione.

"No, it has not," came the voice of Nearly Headless Nick. But before he could continue, the scampering of feet and jingle of keys could be heard. Soon, a shaggy dog with keys in his mouth and something around his neck came into view as it trotted down the Great Hall toward Dumbledore. Dumbledore untied the object around its neck and read it, tuning out for the said object to be a scroll.

"Why do you think they would use a dog instead of a owl?" Hermione asked.

"Who would 'they' be?" said Ron."

"The ministry, of course. Who else?" Hermione pointed out.

"It has come to my attention that we will be having some quests this year stay with us," Dumbledore announced with his booming voice. "Tomorrow they will settle in with us and help with terms. You will treat them with the highest respect and honesty. Now let the feast begin!"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Approach**

 **AN: I know I'm using the exact words form the fifth book, but it will change soon. Hopefully.**

* * *

Seamus dressed at top speed next morning and left the dormitory before Harry had even put on his socks.

"Does he think he'll turn into a nutter if he stays in a room with me too long?" asked Harry loudly, as the hem of Seamus's robes whipped out of sight.

"Don't worry about it, Harry," Dean muttered, hoisting his school-bag onto his shoulder. "He's just..." But apparently he was unable to say exactly what Seamus was, and after a slightly awkward pause followed him out of the room.

Neville and Ron both gave Harry it's-his-problem-not-yours looks, but Harry was not much consoled. How much more of this was he going to have to take?

"What's the matter?" asked Hermione five minutes later, catching up with Harry and Ron halfway across the common room as they all headed toward breakfast. "You look absolutely- oh for heaven's sake."

She was staring at the common room notice board, where a large new sign had been put up.

 **GALLONS OF GALLEONS!**

 **Pocket money failing to keep pace with your outgoings?**

 **Like to earn a little extra gold?**

 **Contact Fred and George Weasley,**

 **Gryffindor common room,**

 **for simple, part-time, virtually painless jobs**

 **(we regret that all work is under taken at applicant's own risk)**

"They are the limit," said Hermione grimly, taking down the sign, which Fred and George had pinned up over a poster diving the date of the first Hogsmeade weekend in October. "We'll have to talk to them, Ron."

Ron looked positively alarmed.

"Why?"

"Because we're prefects!" said Hermione, as they climbed out through the portrait hole. "It's up to us to stop this kind of thing!"

Ron said nothing; Harry could tell from his glum expression that the prospect of stopping Fred and George doing exactly what they liked was not one that he found inviting.

"Anyway, what's up, Harry?" Hermione continued, as they walked down a flight of stairs lined with portraits of old witches and wizards, all of whom ignored them, being engrossed in their own conversations. "You look really angry about something."

"Seamus reckons Harry's lying about You-Know-Who," said Ron succinctly, when Harry did not respond.

Hermione, whom Harry had expected to react angrily on is behalf, sighed.

"Yes, Lavender thinks so too," she said gloomily.

"Been having a nice little chat with her about whether or not I'm a lying, attention-seeking prat, have you?" Harry said loudly.

"No," said Hermione calmly,"I told her to keep her big fat mouth shut about you, actually. And it would be quite nice if you stopped jumping up and down Ron's and my throats, Harry, because if you haven't noticed. we're on your side."

There was a short pause.

"Sorry," said Harry in a low voice.

"That's quite all right," said Hermione with dignity. Then she shook her head. "Don't you remember what Dumbledore said at the end-of-term feast last year?"

Harry and Ron both looked at her blankly, and Hermione sighed again.

"About You-Know-Who. He said, ' _His gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust-_

"How do you remember stuff like that?" asked Ron, looking at her in admiration.

"I listen, Ron," said Hermione with a touch of asperity.

"So do I, but I still couldn't tell you exactly what-"

"The point," Hermione pressed on loudly, "is that this sort of thing is exactly what Dumbledore was talking about. You-Know-Who's only been back two months, and we've started fighting among ourselves. And the Sorting Hat's warning was the same- stand together , be united-"

"And Harry said it last night," retorted Ron, "if that means we're supposed to get matey with the Slytherins, fat chance."

"Well, I think it's a pity we're not trying for a bit of inter-House unity," said Hermione crossly.

They had reached the foot of the marble staircase. A line of fourth-year Ravenclaws was crossing the entrance hall; they caught sight of Harry and hurried to form a tighter group, as though frightened he might attack stragglers.

"Yeah, we really ought to be trying to make friends with people like that," Harry said sarcastically. They followed the Ravenclaws into the Great Hall, looking instinctively at the staff table as they entered. Professor Grubbly-Plank was chatting to Professor Sinistra, the Astronomy teacher, and Hagrid once again conspicuous only by his absence. The enchanted ceiling above them echoed Harry's mood; it was a miserable rain-cloud gray.

"Dumbledore didn't even mention how long that Grubbly-Plank woman's staying," he said, as they made their way across to the Gryffindor table.

"Maybe. . ." said Hermione thoughtfully.

"What?" said both Harry and Ron together.

"Well. . . maybe he didn't want to draw attention to Hagrid not being here."

"What d'you mean, draw attention to it?" said Ron, half laughing. "How could we not notice?"

Before Hermione could answer, a tall black girl with long, braided hair had marched up to Harry.

"Hi, Angelina."

"Hi," she said briskly, "good summer?" And without waiting for an answer, "Listen, I've been made Gryffindor Quidditch Captain."

"Nice one," said Harry, grinning at her; he suspected Angelina's pep talks might not be a long-winded as Oliver Wood's had been, which could only be an improvement.

"Yeah, well, we need a new Keeper now Oliver's left. Tryouts are on Friday at five o'clock and I want the whole team there, all right? Then we can see how the new person'll fit in."

"Okay," said Harry, and she smiled at him and departed.

"I'd forgotten Wood had left," said Hermione vaguely, sitting down beside Ron and pulling a plate of toast toward her. "I suppose that will make quite a difference to the team?"

"I s'pose," said Harry, taking the bench opposite. "He was a good Keeper..."

"Still, it won't hurt to have some new blood, will it?" said Ron.

With a _whoosh_ and a clatter, hundreds of owls came soaring in through the upper windows. They descended all over the Hall, bringing letters and packages to their owners and showering the breakfasters with droplets of water; it was clearly raining hard outside. Hedwig was nowhere to be seen, but Harry was hardly surprised; his only correspondent was Sirius, and he doubted Sirius would have anything new to tell him after only twenty-four hours apart. Hermione, however, had to move her orange juice aside quickly to make way for a large damp barn owl bearing a sodden _Daily Prophet_ in its beak.

"What are you still getting that for?" said Harry irritably, thinking of Seamus, as Hermione placed a Knut in the leather pouch on the owl's leg and it took off again. "I'm not bothering ... load of rubbish."

"It's best to know what the enemy are saying."

"You may not have to worry about that," came a stern voice. The three Gryffindors turned around to see Professor McGonagall approach them she finished handing out schedules. "Professor Dumbledore has asked for you three."

* * *

 **Alright! Done with Chapter Two!**


End file.
